Honeymoon Island
by Rindol
Summary: Robin and Sanji wash up on Honeymoon Island and when in Rome you must do as romans do, and in Honeymoon Island you do as Honeymooners do. It's a new adventure for Sanji and Robin, a new naughty adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to another naughty creation XD. I support sanjixrobin or zoro x robin so there might be a zoro x robin in the future. Enjoy.**

"Cook san what do you suppose we should do?" said Robin as she looked off at the sunset and the empty sea. The waves were slowly moving and the nice sea breeze was passing through. It blew through Robins hair as she coolly looked on at the sea. The way the sun was sinking into the rosy red orange sky. It was a sight that they were used to but it was still as breath taking each time they saw it.

Sanji took a cigar, lit it and began smoking. He looked off into the distance as well. Sanji had a serious expression but his mind wasn't having the same serious thoughts. He stole a glance at Robins beautiful figure glowing from the sunset as he scratched his head.

-_I can't believe I'm now stuck here on this island with the beautiful Robin chwan!- _ Sanji felt the love fill his entire being. –_What if something happens?! Oh anything can happen here with the beautiful Robin chwan.- _

Robin felt Sanjis gaze on her and turned to meet his gaze. Their eyes met and Robin smiled as Sanji looked at her. She felt comfort and a bit of embarrassment at the way he was looking at her but he was probably just thinking of a way on how to solve the problem they were left in. They were caught in a storm and Robin accidentally managed to slip off of the ship. The crew felt like all was lost but Sanji dove in after her. He caught up to her and they washed ashore to this Island where they were now.

Sanji stared at Robin as she smiled beautifully and felt a rush of desire, no plans or care on how they would return to the ship. All he wanted was to savor this moment with Robin. He slowly stepped towards her and reached out to touch her face. "Robin-chwan…." He said in his breathless deep voice. "You're so beautiful."

Robin smiled. "Thank you Cook san but I think first of all we should go figure out what island this is." She turned and started heading toward the center of the island. "Since it might be awhile before our crew rescues us from this island."

Sanji saw a sign and glanced at it. "Robin chwan what does that sa-?"

Robin froze. "Honeymoon-"

Sanjis eyes widened in disbelief as he read the smaller letters. "A place where romance blooms." He couldn't believe his luck.

Robin looked at Sanji and quickly turned away embarrassed.

-_Cook san and I?!- _ she felt a slight wave of pleasure in her thoughts. –_Well it's not like I haven't wanted to…- _

Sanji on the other hand was full of bliss –_IM GOING TO BE STUCK HERE WITH ROBIN CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE MIGHT EVEN GET MARRIED AND – _Blood spurted out of Sanjis nose.

-_I hope the crew doesn't come back in awhile.- _ they both thought.

They were both stuck on Honeymoon Island, where loved bloomed, couples became one physically and emotionally. It was where romance lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't find it pleasing to be judged on my spelling or grammar but idea. There are many well written stories on this website, and if you dislike it that much you can always write a version for yourself. I encourage it. If my writing is not to your liking feel free to search for another writer that listens to requests. I like no restrictions or nitpicky things to follow when I write or else I would just be writing my essay for English class. Do not bring your human judgment on me. It irks me. **

**-**_Honeymoon Island.- _thought Robin. –_I've read about it. It's an island full of newly wed couples and if you're not a couple or anything then you get thrown off the island.-_

Robin noticed a couple walking by.

"Oh good, we can ask them for a way off the island." Muttered Sanji, knowing that they were going to have to leave eventually so they might as well know the way to. He started walking to the couple, with his hands in his pockets with the cigarette in his mouth.

-_He'll blow our cover!-_

"Oi!" he started waving at the couple "How do you get off of this fricken-"

Robin quickly grabbed his shirt and tugged him back. Sanji seemed surprised at this gesture.

"Sanji." She pouted and looked at him with sweet pleading eyes

-_She used my first name.- _Sanji was so stunned that his cigarette slipped onto the floor. The couple watched them slightly interested. "You're not going to leave me here alone, right? I thought we came here to be together and –" she grabbed his other hand and lead it down to her hips, guiding him to stroke her. "get closer." Said Robin in a sexy voice

"…." Sanji just couldn't believe his luck anymore. He picked up Robin the bridal way.

"!? Cook san!?" she yelped in surprise. Sanji grinned. "You know what this means Robin chwan?" He licked her under her chin gently and made a small hicky. "I won't be letting you go tonight and you'll be screaming my name all night but first-"

He turned toward the couple that was watching. The couple looked at him, intimidated by the passion shining in his eyes. "You guys!"

"Eep!" the girl pointed at herself and the guy. "Y-you mean us?"

"Where's the nearest love hotel?!" Sanji asked with a tone of urgency

"oooooh." The boy pointed toward the center of the island. "There's one pretty close by that away."

"THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Sanji as he sped off toward that direction. The dust covering the couple.

The couple stood there stunned for awhile. The girl then giggled. "Kyaa he looks like he has a lot of stamina."

The boy held both of the girls hands. "I do too." He pouted. The girl laughed and they continued their romantic walk by the side of the beach.

xxxxXXXXXXXxxxx

"This must be it!" exclaimed Sanji excitedly as they stood outside of a big building with hearts all around it, and couples were walking all around with looks of lust and clinging to each other.

Robin had mixed feelings about it. She couldn't exactly say no to Sanji in the middle of this crowd, everyone would suspect they weren't really a couple.

"One room please." Said Sanji as he paid for it.

The salesperson smiled and handed him a key. "Please make lots of young ones, so our future will be bright."

Sanji smiled back and looked at Robin grinning. "Oh the missus and I intend to."

Sanji sped off into the room and kicked the door open. It swung open with a crash, he gently but firmly carried Robin and plopped her onto the bed. He carelessly pushed the door closed with his leg, it had an automatic lock on it.

"Robin chwan you don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Said Sanji as he crept on top of her.

"!" Robin watched alert, she had decided not to use her powers unless she absolutely had to, in fear of blowing their cover. Even if they were alone it'd still be risky. She used her hands as a barrier to put space between her Sanji. She blushed as she looked at Sanji. He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"mmm" Robin put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. "Are we going to umm.."

Sanji laid next to her and held her close. "I won't pressure you today Robin chwan. I noticed you probably knew something that I didn't so I figured a nice hotel would be a nice place to discuss things and rest."

-_Not to mention I wanted to sleep with you.- _"Robin chwan I love you."

"…goodnight." She said.

-_Sanji the ladies man in love with one single girl.- _Robin used her power to turn off the light.

-_I wish it could happen….I wish it'd be me.- _


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter yaaaaaay. Somebody asked me for a fairy tail fanfic. Sorry I don't watch fairy tail enough to make a nice fanfic. On the other hand I have been thinking of making a sasuko x Naruto fanfic so kyaaaa. It might not happen but in the future I see a royalty romance so .winx. youll have that to look forward to soon. I have finals and will be busy these two weeks so I'm sorry don't expect updates but I will not be taking month long breaks anymore. Bye bye.**

In the morning Robin woke up to an empty bed, Sanji was nowhere in sight. She yawned and pushed the bed sheets aside. They were a light gentle blue color. The room was dark; Robin felt a sense of calmness in the air. Calmness and love.

Knock Knock.

Robin looked up and saw Sanji standing at the opening of the room with his hand gently knocking on the wall. He was already well dressed with his suit and tie. It almost seemed like yesterdays incident hadn't happened.

"Ah Robin swan good morning." He said with a smile as his eyes met hers.

"Good morning Cook san." She said, trying to maintain her composure. "Where you out doing something?" she asked  
"Ah." He nodded and held up a bag of groceries. It was a bit full. It looked like it was from a supermarket.

_-He went out there alone?- _"Were they not suspicious?" asked Robin surprised at how Sanji strolled around the town on his own. It would be very suspicious in a honey moon place for a man to walk alone.

Sanji headed toward the kitchen with the groceries. "They thought it was very romantic that I wanted to cook food for my wife. I'll have breakfast on the table soon Robin chwaaan." He dashed and went off to cook. Robin smiled to herself slightly and got up to get ready. She felt very happy that right now she had Sanji all to herself. When she was done dressing she headed to the kitchen and watched as Sanji cooked. He always seemed so confident and elegant when he cooked.

"Robin chwan I got you a book on this islands history." Sanji said as he pointed to the book in the table and continued chopping.

It was a thick red book. Robin traced her finger on the books spine and opened it. She began skimming on the pages. The book seemed very interesting and was filled with many myths of the land

. "Thank you very much cook san!" she cheerfully said. She sat there reading the book and sipping tea.

"Oh!" her tea accidentally spilled onto the table when she had attempted to change the page.

Sanji noticed what had happened from the corner of his eye and lunged toward the table with a napkin in his hand. "I got it Robin chwan!"

"!?" Robin had used her power to get another hand to clean it.

"Robin chwan!" Sanji exclaimed. He gently took the napkin away from the hand and kissed it. "Pardon me mademoiselle I'll do it." He then began cleaning up the small spill. Robin blushed a little and the hand disappeared. "It'd be best if you don't use your powers."

"T-thank you cook san."

Sanji smiled. "It's a husbands job to keep his wife happy."

Robins heart began to beat faster. Doki doki doki doki. "R-right."

-_Cook san is just being cook san.- _she hastily reminded herself. Her eyes then fell upon the line that all couples on honeymoon island must be married and must wear the rings at all times(even during naughty shower).

"…" She watched as Sanji served her breakfast and stared at his hand.

-_It doesn't have a ring.-_ she noted as she glanced down and looked at her hand. There was no ring in sight on it. –_ Marriage…hmm I never even considered the possibility. Me? Get married? The poneglyphs are much more important.- _She took a sip of her tea and continued to pretend to read the book as her thoughts explored new possibilities. –_and with cook san..- _she glanced at him, Sanji was eating facing her. He seemed to be focused on his food and how he could improve the flavors. He was muttering things about knew combinations and etc when Robin took her fork with a blueberry and fed it into his mouth.

"?" Sanji froze, now concentrating on Robin.

Robin froze, realizing what she had down.

BOOM! The door leading to the street was broken down. "Where are those liars!? Those who aren't in love cannot stay here!" A man cried out. He was wearing a sort of military uniform and was scanning around searching until his eyes fell upon Robin feeding Sanji.

"?" He looked at them. _–Is this really the right place?- _They seemed lovey to him. Sanji refused to move since this was the first time that Robin had ever fed him. Robin let go of her fork and faced the man with a fierce glare. "Who are you and what are you doing here!? What do you want?!"

"Give me a second. Is this really the right place?" the military man muttered, taking out some documents and quickly looking over them. He was checking if this was the right address while Sanji was crying in the corner.

-_Robin chwan was feeding me! Robin chwaaan! If that man wouldn't have arrived we would have been even more lovey dovey.- _His eyes glittered in hate as he looked at the man.

-_I will make him pay!- _He thought angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

"Was there something you needed?" Robin asked, failing to notice Sanjis disappointment and anger towards the man for interrupting this moment. He was still savoring the blueberry.

He stood up and maintained a fierce glare as he hugged Robin from behind as if to protect her.

"What do you want?" he snarled. The man seemed very intimidated by Sanjis attitude. He took a step back and kept flipping through the document papers. "Uuuuh…eeer-" He panicked.

-_They told me that these were not people in love!-_ The man took a glance at Sanji and Robin. They seemed like a lovey dovey couple. The way Sanji was nibbling on Robins neck and it seemed like she was embarrassed; When the man's sight fell upon their hands.

"You guys are not married?" He said, trying to maintain an official tone.

"!" Robin began feeling nervous.

Sanji simply smirked and drew out a box from his pocket. Robin watched Sanji; she felt very safe with him.

-_No way…is he going to propose to me?! Here!? But if he does- _Robin glanced worriedly at the guard. –_they'll know that we were never really married and they'll kick us out!-_

"We were simply getting our rings fixed and I got a little something special for my wife." He took out the matching rings and gently took Robins hand and slid the ring lovingly into its place. It was a simple yet cute ring. Sanji knew Robin wasn't into diamonds or riches but gestures. In the inside, the ring had the words "together forever" engraved in it. Robin had failed to notice it since Sanji didn't allow her any time to admire it.

"There's no way I'd let someone as wonderful as Robin get away." Said Sanji as he held her hand lovingly and kissed it. Robin noticed the other ring and smiled lovingly as she also slid it into place. Sanji smiled, feeling touched and put one hand on her cheek.

"I love her, forever." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Robins eyes widened in surprise as she felt the way he slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissing her intensely. She felt herself melt and close her eyes as she kissed him back with equal intensity.

The man just stood there, trying to get their attention. "Umm….hello?" He tried waving at them and failing. The guard gave a shrug and took out his documents and scribbled onto them

"These people can't be it." He muttered as he approached them. He put away his documents and reached for a pair of tickets.

"Ahem!" he said as he cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to get their attention. Sanji kept kissing Robin.

-_Can't you see we're busy here!- _He thought angrily. Robin eventually turned away blushing slightly.

"Y-yes?" she said as she looked at the guard.

"Honey! Don't look at any other man but me!" said Sanji as he got between them. He shot a glare at the man. The man took a step back, feeling intimidated. "Ummm you have my apologies and these are tickets to our local water park…..you know so you get to see the missus in a bikini. Have them as a token of my apology. " He whispered the last part to Sanji.

Sanjis imagination went wild as he grabbed the tickets and pushed the guard out the door. "Oh thank you thank you! Now don't let the door hit you on your way out." He slammed the door as soon as the man was out.

"? Cook san is something wrong?" asked Robin. She noticed how he seemed excited about something.

"Robin chwan we're going to the water park!"

After all to Sanji it was always a dream come true to see Robin in a bikini.


End file.
